The End Of Summer, Start of Adventures
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: **Chap 7** Total fun-ness =) hehe- plz read and review! I plot for Ron. h/r!
1. MeEtInG ThE TrIo

My Summer 

Hi, my name is Taya, and you will not believe what happened to me over my fist to London. See, at first I thought that it would be so boring since I wouldn't be able to watch my favorite tv shows (you'd be mad too and you know it,) but what I got was far from it. 

As I was saying, my name is Taya, and I went to London for the summer with dad, my mom, my friend Kristen, and my brother who I called Brother (keep that bit of information!) I was feeling kind of down, since I was missing almost all of my favorite episodes of *Buffy The Vampire Slayer* and my friend was feeling kind of down too. It was our last day there, and we would be taking a train from King's Cross Station to my aunt's house. Now, you may think this would be the most boring part of the trip, but quite the opposite, this was where my journey began. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Mom, can Kristen and I go find some snack shack or something? We're starving!" My friend just nodded along with me.   
"How much money do you have left?" She asked us. We both fished out coins from our pockets, we had about 13 or 14 pounds left (it was before the transfer to Euros so it was okay.) My mom finally agreed and looked on a small map of the station and told us that we had to walk near platform 9 and across 10, simply enough for us.   
"Kristen, what platforms did my mom say?" I asked as we walked passed 8.  
"Uhm-" she gave a nervous laugh.I should of known from experience not to ask her to remember anything for me. So we sighed and walked on.   
"Finally!" We found it, there wasn't much of a line, it seemed the people in front of us were in a group so it wouldn't be long. That's what I thought at least, until they had to count the money. 

"Wait, that's a this one? No? Okay, maybe it's a this one?" There was s boy, looking about our age (14 at the time) holding up various coins to the person at the snack bar.   
"It's this one you dolt!" Said a girl grabbing a coin from his hand and holding it up. "No it's not Ginny not let us figure it out!" Geesh there were a lot of them. There was two twins, one girll, the one about our age and a mother all in front.  
"This is taking too long," Krisen whispered to me, "we're going to miss our train!" I silently nodded. I was getting fed up with this. No offense to the family, they were a family because they all ahd flaming red hair and that was a dead give away, but they had an accent and everything, they must live here, how could they not know the currency? 

"Excuse me?" I said standing up to them, they all turned around. "Do you need some help with the money?" They all looked at each other. "Here, I said grabbing the boy's hand as I picked out the money and laid it on the counter. I could see why they had trouble, they bought a lot of candy! I almost laughed.   
"Thanks, dear." The mother says. 

"No problem." And I nod as they all walk away, the boy (what else was I to call him?) Kept throwing glances back out way. I bought our candy, paid and then noticed that the family that was head of us left 3 or 4 candy bars back.   
"Hey Kristen, I'm going to go give these back to those people okay? Go tell me mom I'll be right there." 

She just shrugged and kept eating her Skittles. So I took that as a yes and I went the direction the family went. When I finally saw them, they all had carts with huge trunks on them. _'Long trip I guess,'_ I thought. 

"Hey wait!" I yelled, during my musing I saw that those twins and the little girl were already gone, only the boy and his mother were there. "Did you want this?" I was jogging towards them. The boy was joggin into the wall! That wasn't very smart. I'm not sure what exactly happened. One minute I was jogging next to him and the next, well, we fell threw the wall.   
"What the f-?" I asked looking around. The boy looked at me shocked and started mumbling something that sounded like, "Bloody hell- not good- muggle- crap..."   
"Excuse me?" I asked and he jumped. "Uhm- where am I?" He tried ot break out into a sprint, luckily with my reflexes, I reached out and caught his collar. Sure it might not of been the nicest thing, but what else was I suppoesed to do? Let him go and be stranded there?   
"Please no, I'm going to get in *so much* trouble if they know I brought you here." He said trying to get loose. At the time, a girl with bushy brown hair, about sholder length, came walking towards us. "Uh-oh." 

I let go of him, and turned my attention to the girl. "Excuse me, but you can you help me?" She turned to me and just shrugged.   
"Of course, what do you need?" 

"Well, I don't belong here, and Red-Head here won't help me any." She looked at me here.   
"What do you mean you don't belong here?"   
"Well, I was just sort of walking, trying to give him," I nodded my head towards Red-Head (nice nickname huh?) "But then he walked through the wall and-" I saw the look of shock on the girls face too.   
"Not good- Come on, the train's going to leave" She said to the boy who was still looking quite pale. 

"And what am I going to do?!" I asked rather shocked thinking she would leave me here.   
"You are coming with us. We have no way to talk to the head master, and an owl would get there no faster then the train, so let's go."   
"Wait, why can't you take me back?" She sighed. 

"The barrier is sealed five minutes before the train leaves. Now let's go we can talk on the train." She started walking and I followed, Red-Head not far behind. "Hurry up Ron we're going to be late because of you!" She sprinted, so I guess I had to do the same. 

When we got on the train, we went to furthest back compartment, a boy was already sitting in there. His hair went every which way, his eyes were a beautiful green, and he was just loking out the window.   
"Hi Harry." The girl said when we walked in.   
"I was wondering when you two would get here." I guess it was just then taht he noticed me. "Oh, there are three of you."   
"Ron brought her through the barrier, there was no way to get her back." The girl said as she and Red-head sat down next to each other. I remained standing.   
"Sit down, we won't bite." The girl said smiling. I sat down next to the green eyed boy when I suddenly remembered,   
"Oh! Here, you forgot these." I took the 3 candy bars out of my jacket pocket and handed them to the Red-Head.   
"Thanks," he said as he took them and opened a Baby Ruth cautiously. 

It was silent for a while, and I couldn't expect anything but, until the girl broke the silence. 

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and you are?"   
"Uhm- Camille but my friends call me Taya."   
"I'm Ron Weasley" the Red-Head said as he reached across and shook my hand.   
"And I'm Harry Potter." That sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember from where, so I just shook his hand without question.   
"Can I ask a question?"  
"You just did," Ron replied with a grin, almost have way down with his candy bar.   
"Smart-" I said and rolled my eyes with a grin. "Really though, where are we going?"   
"Hogwarts." Hermione said. That sounded familiar too, but maybe I was just thinking too much about it. "It's our school."   
"Oh I see," I said quietly. "Well, what am I going to do once I go there? I mean, I can't go to school there."  
"No you can't." Ron said, which was rather rude, without even looking at me.   
"Thank you very much." I said sharply to him. "I meant- I can't go there because I don't attend. And plus, I left my friend and my family back at the station!"   
"It'll be okay," the boy Harry said, "we'll just tell Dumbledore and he can get everything straightened out." 

He patted my shoulder supportingly and then turned to the others. "Besides this, how was your summer?" I felt a strange sense of de ja vu but couldn't place my finger on it. But I would remember soon. 

"Well it it isn't Potty, the weasle and the mudblood," a place boy with blonde hair said as he stepped into our compartment. *BINGO* I remembered now. "And look, you have a friend." He smirked at his two henchmen behind him.   
"Go away." Ron said getting angry. "You weren't invited here were you?"   
"Must I need an invitation?" I stood up, barely met the guy and he was getting on my nerves.   
"Blondie, he said get out." I said calmly. He looked surprised that anyone would talk to him that way.  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."   
"Oh- so you're ugly *and* you're dense, what a combination. He said get out." I smiled at myself, I would never talk to anyone like this at home. Everyone in our compartment looked surprised too, but I didn't let that stop me. "Okay, do you need help with this? You turn, open the door and walk your smug little self out of here." 

"You sound as if you want a fight." He said regaining his "composure" (or lack thereof.)   
"If you want a fight you have it." He stood up as tall as he could, which was only about half an inch taller then me. I sighed.   
"Hold on will you?" And Istarted searching through my pockets. I was wearing my cargos so there were a lot to search through.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Blondie asked.   
"Me?" I looked up, "nothing, i'm just looking for my can of whop ass 'cuz I think I'm going to need it in a minute." He looked shocked... In this time, his henchmen had already opened the door and started to walk out, so I help him. "Good bye." I turned him by his shoulders and pushed him out. "Well then," I sighed and sat back down, but the others looked shocked and proud at the same time. "What? Tell me you never wanted to do that." 

And that- is how my summer started. 

AN: This sucks- But its fun to write at least! 

~taya 


	2. ThE TrAiN RiDe

The rest of the train ride was quite fun. The Blondie never came back to bother us. I knew something though... I remembered the de ja vu feeling, and I finally pin pointed it. The books! 

How stupid could I be? 

_Very._

You weren't supposed to answer that. 

_But I did._

You weren't supposed to. 

_It's too late isn't it?_

LISTEN TOOTS! MY STORY MY RULES NOW SHUTTUP! 

.... 

Thank you. Anyways, I didn't tell the famous trio that, I figured it'd be fun to play it out. This was book five, which hasn't been released, so it's not like I'd know anything knew. So, now that we were comfortable with each other convorsation didn't feel as strained. 

"So what's it like?" Ron asked me. 

"What's what like?" 

"Living in the muggle world." 

"Why don't you ask them?" I said tilting my head Hermione and Harry's way. "They live in the muggle world too." Oops- I wasn't supposed to know that was I? Again- oops. 

"What? How'd you know that?" Hermione asked. I shrugged a bit. 

"I may not know magic, but I can sorta- well," I thought for a minuted, "I can read minds, you know, see the past and get into your guy's heads." I grinned. _Nice move_ I thought so. 

"Oh." Ron said in short. "Well, they're different, they know about the magic world, you just learned about it." Yeah, right! 

"It's not that bad, althought I would like to have magic powers. That's be pretty cool." 

"But you can read minds. That must be pretty cool too." Harry said. I shook my head slightly. 

"It might sound cool, but it can be annoying." I added as an after thought, "but it's more of being able to sense feelings then read minds. And I can see your past." Ron snorted. "Don't believe me do you? Well you want to try?" He looked almost scared at Hermione and Harry. "It doesn't hurt. I can tell you everything about you there is to know." He almost laughed. "Okay then let's start shall we?" I turned and faced Harry, and we got the fun started. 

"Harry James Potter. Parents are Lilly and James, where you got your middle name, they wer both killed by Voldermort- or he-who-must-not-be-named to Ron since he freaks out when people say his name. You live with your evil aunt uncle and cousin, all horrid people might I add." I said this all in one breath and then turned to Hermione. 

"Hermione Granger. Both parents are muggle born, you lived as a muggle until you turned 11, as did Harry. When you first learned that you were a witch you read up on anything and everything you could find on wizardry. You knew more about Harry then he did himself. I also know who you have you 'ever so secret' crush on if you are wondering, and back to Harry for a second, you used to like Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, but now you are moving your thoughts to Ginny Weasley." I said rushed. 

"On to Ronald Weasley, also known as Ickle Ronnie or Ickle Ronniekins, did I pronounce that right I think I did. Anyways, you have a fear of spiders because one of your oh-so-kind brothers turned your cute little bear into a spider. You come from a long line of brother one younger sister. Bill who works for gringotts back, Charlie who is in Romania with dragons Norwegien ridgebacks if I'm not mistaken. And then there are great ol' Fred and George, may I call them Gred and Forge? Trouble makers of the family, beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team they were, great ones too. Your little sister Ginny, who Harry now has the hots for, sorry Harry but I just have to keep throwing that in. She's fancied Harry since first year and still does, though not as much. And you all hate the Blondie, Draco malfoy just because he is a stupid moronic Slytherin." I let out all the breath I had left and sunk into the couch. 

"Boy that was tiring. Ron, do you have any candy left?" He didn't answer. I looked at all of them, they were rather dead or petrified of me... To be honest I'd rather choose the latter. "Hello?" 

"Bloody hell Harry- I think we have a stalker!" Ron yelled in mock fear. I smiled. 

"I told you." 

"How did you- how did you know?" Hermione asked shocked. 

"I can see into your past." Just then a little witch came from the hall. 

"You better get dressed, we're almost there." She said and kept moving. 

"Come on Ron, we should get outta here, we can change in another compartment." They grabbed their robes and walked into the hall. Yay! I get to talk to Hermione... Let's see how she really feel about Ron. 

A/N: This is getting fun! I don't care if you people review, I hope you do though! 

~taya j weasley registered sycotic and ronluver4life ^_^ 


	3. A ChAt W/HeRmIoNe & My FirSt JoB

My Summer Fun! 

Taya j Weasley Wrote this! Yes she did! ^_^ 

While Hermione was changing, I looked through my pockets to see what I could amuse myself with. As I said that I had cargos I had a lot of stuff. Let's see: a yo-yo, candy bar, skittles, money, money (american), my ron doll (oops! Thats staying in my pocket), some gum, some matches (dont ask me!), a pocket book, a pencil, a pen, some stickers and some other stuff. I decided to take out my pocket book and draw. While doing this, I spoke to Hermione. 

"You're lucky you know."  
"How's that?"  
"Not only are you a witch, but you get to hang out with two cute, maybe even hot, wizards." I raised my eyebrows at her and watched her blush, and she turned away trying to hide it. It was funny.  
"I do not hang out with two hot wizards." She said but I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"True, maybe just one." I smiled, this was going to be hilarious.  
"Excuse me?" She turned around and now I could see her smiling.  
"You heard me. I told you I knew who your secret crush was. I may be a moron, even I admit that, but i'm not stupid." I saw her open her mouth. "You're not supposed to comment on that." I told her raising a finger pointing at her. She just sighed, shook her head and threw her robe on then sat down. 

"And if I told you I don't know what you're talking about?"  
"I'd tell you that you were a horrible liar." I grinned. 

Just then the guys walked back in. "Did we miss anything?" Ron asked as he sat next to Hermione.  
"Oh you have no idea." I mumbled.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Huh? Nothing, I didn't say nada." I said as I recieved a glare from Hermione. If looks could kill I'd be toast.  
"We should be getting off the train now." Harry said, and just then the train slowed. "Perfect timing." He said with a grin. "Hermione, why don't you and Taya go see one of the Professers early? So we can see what happens." Hermione nodded and sent me another glare. _Whoa, touchy touchy._

"If I don't see you guys again, bye. You guys were fun to hangout with." 

"See ya, Taya" Ron said "always remember though, Ron is the best wizard, and Ron rules!" That made me laugh.  
"Bye Taya," I found it so cool that they called me Taya *whoo-hoo!*, "hope you had fun." And with that harry and Ron walked off, Hermione was already talking to Professer McGonagall. 

"So do you think she'd want to? If Dumbledore allows it I mean." I heard Hermione say.  
"If her parents, Dumbledore, and of course she agrees, I don't see why she couldn't" was the reply. I was lost in all this so I just listened. Finally Hermione turned back to me. 

"We can take our own carriage back to the castle, Professor McGonagall had a great idea." 

"What's that?" 

"You might be Hogwarts youngest teacher!" 

"Que?!" 

So fun so fun! 

~taya j weasley 


	4. My SpeEcH

My SuMmER: 

My SpEeCh 

"What do you mean *Hogwarts Teacher*?" I asked stupidly.  
"Exactly what it sounds like. Come on, I'll explain on the way." And with that, I followed Hermione into the carriage. The boys had already grabbed a carriage ahead of us, so again, it was just the two of us.  
"Professor McGonagall thinks that it would be okay if you became a Professor."  
"Uhm- and *what* can I teach?"  
"Well, you are a Muggle..."  
"Last time I checked."  
"And, we could use a Muggle studies teacher, if you wanted to of course. It would be totally wicked if you could, since you know everything about Muggles. If you want, and you're parents let you the professor said you can. But you'd have to ask Dumbledore, then of course you'd need clothes, and-"  
"Hermione-"  
"Yes?"  
"You're rambling. Of course I'd love to teach! I mean, it looks easy enough. But, that'd be weird, I'm only fourteen! Not to mention there would be students older then me!"  
"Well, it should be fun. Do you think that your parents would let you?"  
"Oh I hope so. This would make my friends *so* jealous!" 

We continued talking throughout the carriage ride to the castle, about little things. It was amazing to find out how much Hermione missed about Muggle life, it seems that even she liked Buffy the vampire Slayer. (AN: had to fit that in for my friend, don't care if it's OoC!) Finally we arrived, and the castle was huge. Hermione took me to Dumbledore right away, and before the sorting, we got it all planned out.   
I had already sent an owl to my mom (imagine her reaction!) asking for permission to stay. I still wanted to study for regular school, and have a way to keep in touch with my friends. It was easily arranged, but I'll get to that later. And finally, I was introduced, as a Professor. 

"May I have your attention please, students," Dumbledore called for attention right after the sorting. "I have a *very* important announcement to make." He cleared his throat. "This year, we have a very special guest, and a new professor, luckily, they are the same person!" He smiled, I was hiding myself behind the curtain in the back of the hall. "For all those taking Muggle Studies, we have a surprise for you, may I introduce your new professor!" And the hall started whispering, so I stayed rooted to my spot. "Please come up here Professor." Dumbledore called for me, I slowly walked up. The looks I received were really funny actually. If I wasn't so scared I would probably of laughed. Imagine, a 14 year old teaching 11-17 year olds. 

"Ah, thank you." Dumbledore said as I finally reached the front, I was shaking. "I think that you would like to introduce yourself considering, well, I know very little about you." He smiled, a classic twinkle in his eye, and I just silently nodded. 

"Well," I started shakily, "there's really not much to say..." I thought for a moment, "My name is Camille Janeway, but my friends call me Taya... This actually, came to me as a surprise as well, I just found out I was to start teaching about an hour ago." I paused, sadly, I had everyone undivided attention. "*Ahem* well, although I am a Professor, still sound weird to me," some people giggled, "I do not want to be called that. I'm not sure what rules the Headmaster has set up for student teacher interaction, but I just want you to call me Taya. Not Professor, teacher, or Miss, god knows I'll go even more insane if you call me that too much." A few young kids laughed. "Anyways, I hope that I can make at least an *acceptable* teacher, and um- I'll talk to you later!" I gave a nervous smile, then it was silent... Then everyone applauded, and I finally breathed again. I looked at the Gryffindor table, there was Hermione sitting at the end with Harry and Ron, she moved over and indicated for me to sit with her. I looked back at Dumbledore and he silently nodded with a smile, and I smiled back, before I almost ran to sit down with ... Friends.   
~~~~~  
Well- that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!  
~Taya J Weasley 


	5. LeTtErs-2-HoMe

Dear Mom and Dad, 

I hope that this owl reached you safely, and that you don't get a heart attack when you read this. I don't want you to worry about me, I know that me disappearing at Kings Cross was scary, but I am in great hands. You won't believe where I am though, HOGWARTS! Wicked cool huh? Well, here's the thing, when we were buying candy, these people in front of us forgot some candy, so I ran to give it back to them... It ended up being the Weasleys! And mom, I followed ron through the barrier! It was so cool, and then I ended up on platform 9 ¾! Well,I met Hermione there (cool!) And she said that the barrier was sealed and I couldn't go back, so she decided to take me with them on the Hogwarts express! (Kristen, the Bertie Botts here are so much better then ours!) It was totally cool... 

Well, if you're wondering, I couldn't remember who they were until I got on the train and we met evil Malfoy, then I remembered. I can't tell them they're in books, so I tell them I can read minds and see the past and stuff, they believe me. Now I'm at Hogwarts, and I have a job! 

Don't freak out, it's nothing dangerous, I'm a professor for Muggle Studies, and I teach from 11-17 year olds! It's weird! Anyways, I have my own room, I was given some robes and stuff too, so I'm taken care of for that, I was wondering if you could send some things though, you know, just for the feeling of home? The list is below, it's not much. 

Dad, you wouldn't believe what I've seen here.... It's jsut so WOW. Anyways- so I have a job here, and it's not that bad, it's fun, and at lunch and breaks I get to hang around with Hermione Ron and Harry (except for when Im grading papers.) I requested a computer lab for the muggle studies class year 4 with internet access, and Dumbledore is qorking on it. He says it might be tricky because "your american government wants to track and label everything,"or something like that. 

Don't worry about my schooling though, thats another reason for the internet, inbetween classes, I'm going to be working, I'll send you the stuff I do. Please send te enclosed letters to my friends just to say hi, and I'll be writing you soon! Loves to everyone! 

Loves and Laughs From You're daughter, 

Camille Janeway 

List:  
Binder with my stuff.  
Laptop with all attatchments.   
Feather dream catcher.  
Hair brushes (etc.)  
Anything else you think I'll need. 

Sunshine, 

I was shocked to say the least when an owl flew in the house! Dad got scared when you said you were at Hogwarts, that it was all fake, but don't worry... With the pictures you enclosed, it helped convinced him. It's weird that they do move! Your odd friends say thanks for the letters, and for saving them the *bogy* Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. We all cna't wait for you're next letter, and all of the things you asked for are in the box that we sent. Sorry this is short, but were all still in shock! Anyways- tell us when you get your computer lab and stuff, oh! Mom sent a lot of her money, so you can exchange it and buy yourself an owl or something. Say hi to everyone for us... And Kristen says that she's going to record Buffy for you until you get back. 

Loves From All Of Us But Written By, 

Brother 

PS: We enclosed you youre laptop, but I had to use it, so I upgraded it and added a built in mic.. Ya know, to show your *students* what do they call you anyways? Bye! ~Eric 


	6. ThOuGhTs

My SuMmEr:  
ThOuGhTs 

Hey, It's Taya again, and I can't believe I've been here for two weeks already! These weeks have been amazing. I start off every morning at about 8:00 am (I don't have my first calls until about 9:30) and I have only 3 classes. 3 classes on Monday, 3 on Wends and 4 on Friday, so it isn't that bad. Today I have my first class with the fourth years. But so far, classes have been so cool... I start fairly simple actually... 

"Good morning peoples!" I greeted as I see the fourth years all walk in. I get random 'mornings' from some students, especially form Ron, Harry and Hermione. This was the first day of class, and the trio was brave enough to sit in the front. They all take out their text books and quills. "You will not need you're books or quills today class, so put them all away!" I saw stepping up from behind my desk, I pull something form on my lap, and place it on the front desk. "Since today is you're first class, we will have some fun okay?" They all looked at me funny, all they saw was a hard black book, then I opened it up. "This, people, is a laptop, a portable Muggle computer." I hate calling them students, so I call the peoples. "First, does anyone know anything about Muggle computers?" Of course Hermione's hand went up. I smiled. "Hermione?" 

"They're electrical devices used for-" and needless to say she knew everything, except for one thing. 

"That's right. Anyone else?" Ron's hand slowly went up. So did my eyebrows. 

"Ron?" 

"They can be used for connectiong to the inter--in-Internet.." He stuttered not sure. 

"Exactly, the best part of the computer is the Internet, remember that!" I nodded to prove a point, I saw some weird looks shot my way. And I laughed a little, "No, that won't be on an exam, just that we will soon me getting a computer lab here at Hogwarts, and I would like you all to get ready for the Internet. Now," I looked around, "who wants to go first?" All the hands went up in the air. Good, I was doing a good job. 

Later that day at lunch, I had to get ready for the next lesson on the computers, *Typing Skills*, so I was working in the Hogwarts form of a teacher's lounge. I was sitting in the way corner, and I was pretty well hidden, so I wasn't noticed when two very rude people were talking. 

"I can not believe that the Headmaster let a *child* teach!" A cold voice said sharply.   
"An insult that is, and insult to us teachers!" Another voice replied, I only knew one voice.   
"A child, teaching her peers? Nonsense."   
"I think that we should speak to-"   
"To me." I stood up and interrupted. "Excuse me Snape," no need for 'Professor', "but if you have a problem with me, you bring it to me, not to anyone else."   
"My, my, child, are you giving me orders?" He asked with sarcasm.   
"If you want to take it that way fine, but I am also a Professor here, and I deserve some respect." I shot back. 

"You," he said the word with loathing, "deserve no more respect, then Potter and his friends. No matter what, you are still a kid, a child, and you will respect me." He spat out the last words. The other man, whom I have never met, was just standing watching us. Although Snape was about 4 inches taller then me, I stood my ground.   
"My Golden rule Snape: Do unto others, before they can do it to you." And I closed my laptop with a snap, threw it under my arm and walked out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

I walked around the grounds for the next few hours, I had no more classes that day, and thought about my position here. True, I was a teacher, and I did know a lot of the Muggle world, all of it actually... But how much was I wanted at Hogwarts? Not at all by Slytherins I knew that much... But how much did I fit in? 

"Taya?" I turned around suddenly to find Ron behind me.   
"Oh Ron, you scared me."   
"Sorry, didn't mean to." He looked around, "what are you doing out here?"   
"Just thinking." I said simply. "How about you?"   
"Thinking." We slowly started to walk around heading towards the lake.   
"Anything on your mind I can help you with?" He kept looking at the ground.   
"I dunno... What're you thinking about? A lot on your mind with this teaching thing?" I shrugged a little bit.   
"Sort of."   
"You're having doubts about staying aren't you?" I silently nodded. "What brought up these thoughts?" I was silent for a minute.   
"A few things actually, reality hit me when Snape-"   
"Snape will be Snape." He cut me off mid-sentnce. I smiled.   
"Snape and another Professor were talking about how wrong it was for a student to be teaching, and I was wondering if he was right. I mean sure I can teach Muggle studies, but that's only because I *am* a Muggle. And with that, Slytherins hate me because of that, having a Muggle here..." I trailed off. "But- I guess I need to think about it some more." We were at the lake now, and we gazed at the water for a minute. "So, can I help you with something?" I asked slowly, " I've been told to be a great listener." 

"Maybe, but this is sorta confusing..."   
"Try me." I started walking again, and he followed until we were right next to each other again.   
"Well, I don't know how to say this..."   
"Then just say it."   
"I think- I think that I'm in love." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Up in Gryffindor tower, one figure watched the two below walk around the lake... It was almost as if they were a couple, deep in conversation... It was almost like the figure was jealous. But the thought was pushed away, and the girl pushed her bushy hair out of her face and continued her homework for Potions..." 

That's it for this one! Please review! I dunno whether to trash this story or not! 

~Taya 


	7. CoMpUtErS

My Summer:  
Computers 

"Really?!" I smiled, "That's good right?" Ron just shrugged. "Why would it be a bad thing?"   
"Well- I know that there's no way that she would like me..."   
"Nuh-uh." I said simply.   
"It's true, she's smart, beautiful, kind, generous..." He sighed, "and what am I? Nothing, that's what. I'm simply Ron, nothing special, not smart, not talented at *anything* what would someone see in me?"   
"What? I'll tell you what. You are Ron, you are kind, you defend your friends, you *are* smart, you're brave when the time arises..." I smiled, "And you're cute, where could you go wrong?" He smiled halfheartedly.   
"You don't have to lie to cheer me up you know."   
"I'm not lying, I'm simply pointing out some things that you're pretty dense about." I smiled sweetly. He threw me a lopsided grin.  
"Well, I don't think she sees that... I mean, we're friends and everything, but we're always fighting, and she's so stubborn and-"  
"You like Hermione don't you?!" 

"I er- I mean, no! What makes you say that?"  
"You know it's her! That's so cute!" He gave me a glare, then his face turned red. He whispered:  
"Promise not to tell."  
~*~*~*~*~  
Dear Kristen,  
How are you? I'm okay I guess, teaching is harder then it looks, but right now we are working on computers, so that's so easy. Thanks for sending the Buffy episodes, how'd ya learn to transfer them to DVDs? Anyways- it's really cool. Are you keeping in touch with Gillian? She's still sending me e-mails, it's pretty cool. I sent her an e-mail asking her to come visit soon, since Dumbledore said that I could, sorry you couldn't come. You're dad's evil. Well- I've enclosed a small bag of Bertie Botts, thought you'd also like a pumpkin pasty, they're okay I guess. {Sorry, I ate your chocolate frog!} Well, I'll be writing to you again soon. The trio sends their regards. Bye!  
LuvS&ThAnKs  
Taya J. Weasley  
(hehe good thing Ron doesn't know I call myself this huh?) 

~*~*~*~*~  
Hey people, things here are going great if you're wondering, but you won't believe how much fun I'm having with the Trio. Last night, special teachers privileges to have them come to my room, we were up all night, they were trying to teach me to play exploding snap. (Try, being the keyword!) And then mom sent me some more money, I haven't bought anything (aside from Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts,) so I think I'll buy everyone something pretty. Well, I'm off to lunch now, bye! 

"Hey guys," I greet as I join them at Gryffindor table, a few first years freeze as I sit down, it's funny. "How were classes?" Ron and Harry shrugged.  
"We're learning love potions in well, Potions... It's pretty fun." Hermione admitted. I saw Ron blush from the corner of my eye.  
"Thinking of someone to use it on Hermione?" I smiled and winked, she blushed too. I saw Harry look at his two best friends rather strangely. "Well, in case you're wondering, my classes are going okay, pretty confusing though." I ate some sandwiches that were on Ron's plate, (well he wasn't eating them! He let me though,) "I'm learning quadratic equations for algebra, pretty boring." Only Hermione looked like she knew what I was talking about, but that was okay. 

"What classes do you guys have left?" I asked munching on what tasted like a ham sandwich.  
"Uhm- I'm pretty sure just transfiguration." Ron said finally, "Speaking of classes, can you tell us how we're doing in *your* class?" I grinned.  
"No need to ask, you peoples will be getting report cards." I saw the horror cross their face, then Ron's settled...  
"What's a report card?" I laughed, before I could answer (I had ham in my mouth,) Hermione panicked. 

"You didn't say you'd be giving report cards! Oh, what am I going to do? I can barely keep up with all the fun we've been having! I haven't been taking notes or-"  
"Breath, breath, breath..." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I thought you would know me better then that, I was at school barely 6 months ago! I hated report cards, never a good thing." I shook my head sadly. "But these are easier, here is how it works okay? On this, there will be no grades, just how you're work is so far."   
"So, they're results of our classes?" Ron asked.  
"Basically yes, except thse will come about every 3 or 4 weeks... Just because I get bored and need something to do." I grinned.  
"But, what if I did bad? And then- then I'll fail... And I can't-" 

"Hermione, two things, *shut* *up*" I laughed out loud and her expression, and was glad to see it soften. "Seriously, no one is doing that bad..." I paused and thought, "I would flunk evil Blondie, but that would mean having to tutor him outside of classes," I did a fake shudder and continued. "But all in all- it won't be bad. It should be pretty fun actually." I grinned for no reason, I always remember fighting with my teachers about my grades just because I felt like it, but their grades wouldn't be that bad. Actually- they would be pretty great, give or take a few Slytherins- they were being stubborn just because. "Crud! I gotta go, I have the Slytherins and Ravenclaws next. See you guys later!" And I was up and running. I almost forgot! I jogged back, threw a piece of paper at Ron, "Meet me after classes kay?!" And then I left the Great Hall. 

Hermione and Harry both watched as Ron slowly opened the letter. He read it quickly and blushed a deep red.  
"Well?" Harry asked curious. Ron just shook his head and threw the paper into his robe pocket.  
"It's nothing."  
"Come on- I saw some writing, what does it say?" Hermione prompted. Ron shook his head some more.  
"Why not? Tell us-"  
Ron whispered something barely audible.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked, leaning in to hear better.  
"It's personal." Ron said louder not looking anyone in the eye. "I better go talk to her be right back. Actually- I'll see you in class." And he left. 

"Odd one that is." Harry said starting to pick at his plate again. When Hermione didn't answer, he slowly lifted his head. "Something wrong?" By the look on her face she had gotten a wrong impression of what Ron was talking about_.  
But how could she? She knew I liked him! She can't go after Ron_!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I had barely gotten back to the classroom (I had to get something from the teachers lounge- long sidetrack) when I saw Ron walking towards the door.  
"Hey Ron!" I called out as I neared the door, I saw his face a mile away- it was red. "Problem?"  
"Problem? With me? Never! I mean, you only gave my two best friends the wrong idea! Do you know how Hermione looked at me after that? How- why did you- but-" He stuttered.  
"Chill. Out. Okay- I know what I'm doing, trust me."  
"Trust you?! You want me to trust you when you have her mad at me. Thinking that- you- god I can't even say it!"  
"Good. Don't, only speak the truth. Which is: Hermione is going to get jealous. Jealousy is what we need." I breathed in and out once. "Now calm down and get to class." And I walked inside. I heard him swear under his breath, but that's okay, it's a very Ron thing to do.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Class was pretty easy- after taking them to the newly built computer lab (totally wicked cool) I started their typing lessons. I think I should explain how the computers worked in Hogwarts now huh? Well- luckily for me, Mr. Weasley was very easily persuaded. All he wanted in return for magicking the computers and helping persuade the ministry was a few lessons (enough to get him from *ComputerDitz to ComputerWiz* or close enough) so that wasn't a bad trade. Though I did have to owl the ministry three times letting us connect to the Internet. But after they had Dumbledore's approval, any student who brought in the permission slip (their idea not mine) was allowed to be taught the Internet. 

Well- I guess that's it for now. If you've been reading my letters, I tried to invite two people to come visit (Gillian and Kristen) but they couldn't come. As I frown. But I'm going to try to invite my friend Karen... She's funny. (And she's always had a thing for the Wood guy but I won't say it right now.) As I wink. ; ) 

Hope ya liked that! Sorry for not posting for so long! But it's been going slow. =( I'll post more as soon as you review!!  
~Taya, The Author 


End file.
